fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wanna Dance With me
thumb|348px Wanna Dance With Me Hi Leute ich bin's mal wieder Juju. Das ist ne FF über uns im Chat. Hoffe sie gefällt euch. Kapitel 1. Neue Schule-neue Liebe Ich betrat das große Schulgebäude. Hier sollte ich also meinen Abschluss machen. Ich wurde von den Schülern misstrauisch beobachtet. Ein Mann mit Locken kam auf mich zu. Neben ihm eine kleine rothaarige Frau mit riesigen Augen. Mann: Hallo, du musst Julia sein. Ich bin Mr Shue. Dein Geschichtslehrer. Und das ist Mrs Pillsbury. Unsere thumb|293px|Mrs PillsburyVertrauenslehrerin. Ich nickte nur. Ein blondes Mädchen kam an mir vorbei. Sie lächelte mich an. Mr Shue: Lia kommst du mal. Das blonde Mädchen folgte dem Befehl. Mr Shue: Das ist Lia. Sie wird dir hier alles zeigen. Ich muss los. Damit gingen er und Mrs Pillsbury weg. L: Ok Soll ich dir alles zeigen? J: Das wär nett. Ich verabschiedete mich von meinem Vater und nahm meine Schultasche. Lia zeigte mir die Fachräume, die Sporthalle und zum Schluss die Aula. L: Hier übt der Glee Club immer. J: Was ist denn ein Glee Club? Hab ich noch nie von gehört. L : Das ist so eine Art Show-Chor. Es gibt auch Wettbewerbe. Als nächstes stehen die Sectionals an. Wir haben so lange dafür gearbeitet und wollen endlich gewinnen. J: Also bist du auch da drin?thumb|352px Lia nickte. L: Ich bin Co-Cäpitan. Und eine der Lead-Sängerinen. J: Dann musst du ja richtig gut sein! L: Es geht. J: Und wer ist Cäpitan? L: Ein Junge namens Finn. Er ist ein Hammer Sänger, und sieht ganz gut aus. J: Darf ich Raten? Du stehst auf ihn! L: Vielleicht ein wenig. Aber er hat schon eine Freundin und die ist auch noch das beliebteste Girl der Schule also... J: Hab ich eigentlich schon gesagt das ich Super Leute auseinander bringen kann? Und ich bin auch eine Gute Kupplerin! Wir mussten beide lachen. Ich glaub in dem Moment habe ich die beste Freundin meines Lebens gefunden! Bei einender eingehakt gingen wir zurück zu den Schließfächern. Uns kamen 2 Blondinen und eine Brünette entgegen in Cheerleader-Uniform. Luna: Oh, yay eine weitere Missgeburt an unserer Schule! Jojo: Wo die wohl her kommt? Wahrscheinlich vom Land wie sie aussieht. Lia: Lasst es einfach, okay? Luna: Wer hat dich eigentlich gefragt? Seit wann zählt deine Meinung? Lia: ... Jojo: Siehst du. Du und dein dummer Glee- Club haben doch noch gar nichts erreicht also warum sollte irgendwer auf dich hören? Luna: Komm Mädels, wir gehen. Wir wollen doch unsere Zeit nicht mit diesem Glee-Club Leuten verschwenden! Lass uns lieber für unsere Nationals weiter üben. Damit gingen sie, nicht ohne uns demonstrativ anzurempeln. Juju: Wer war denn das? Lia: Das waren eine der beliebtesten Girls der Schule. Clari, Jojo und Luna. Luna ist außerdem die Freundin von Finn. Die 3 regieren sozusagen die Schule. Sie bestimmen wer cool ist und wer ein Loser. Juju: Der Glee-Club scheint ja nicht so beliebt sein. Lia: Na ja. Die Mitglieder lieben ihn, nur der Rest nicht so richtig. J: Und wer ist alles so im Glee-Club? L: Da hätten wir Annika, sie ist auch ein Loser aber mega talentiert, dann Mel, sie ist etwas schüchtern, kann aber Hammer tanzen, meine kleine Schwester Emi, die auch eine tolle Sängerin ist, Finn, unser männlicher Leadsänger, Kurt und Blaine, unser Traum-Paar, Puck, unser Macho, Mia und Tascha, unsere Choreographen, Veri, unser Multi Talent und ich. Ich nickte nur abwesend, da ich gerade bemerkte das ich von einem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen beobachtet thumb|334pxwurde. J: Wer ist das? Ich zeigte auf die Latina. L: Das ist nur Naya. Sie ist die Tochter von einem total reichen Geschäftsmann. Sie kann alles haben was sie will, trotzdem ist sie gleub ich nicht glücklich. Sie hat keine Freunde da sie sich total verschließt und keinen an sich ran lässt. Ich würde nicht gerne mit ihr tauschen. J: Ich auch nicht. Komm zeig mir mal mein Schließfach. L: Ok komm mit. Wir gingen zu meinem Schließfach, so das ich gleich meine neuen Schulbücher einräumen konnte. Aber das Mädchen von grade ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, wie konnte man sich nur so vor anderen verschließen? Das musste doch einen Grund für geben. Nur welchen? Ich hatte so ein ähnliches Mädchen an meiner alten Schule gehabt. Am Anfang fand ich sie irgendwie komisch. Zum Schluss war sie meine beste Freundin gewesen. Bei ihr war es ein Trauma gewesen weil sie als einen Auto-Unfall gehabt hatte und sie mit ihren damals noch 5 Jahren zusehen musste wie ihre Mutter auf grausamste Art starb. So was prägt einen Menschen und zerreist einem das Herz. Doch was war es bei Naya? Ich beschloss es raus zu finden. ''Nächster Morgen: Ich ging sofort zu Lia am nächsten Morgen. Sie begrüßte mich überglücklich. Juju: Was ist den mit dir los? Lia: Heute ist Glee Club Probe! Juju: Und? Lia: Nichts und. Das ist doch total cool. Juju: Wenn du meinst... Lia: Komm doch mal mit. Macht bestimmt Spaß! Juju: Ne lass mal. Lia: Bitte, bitte, bitte! Sie sah mich flehend an. Juju: Ok. Hast mich überredet. Lia: Yay! Sie umarmte mich. Juju: Wann is das denn eigentlich? Lia: In der 7. Stunde. Ich zeig es dir einfach. Juju: Wenn du meinst. ''Nach der 7. Stunde Ich und Lia gingen aus dem Chemiesaal. Zusammen gingen wir zu einem kleinen Raum wo aufgereiht ein paar Stühle standen. Mr Shue: Oh ein neues Mitglied.thumb|261px|Mr. Shue Lia: Ja. Das ist Juju. Mr S: Dann setzt dich mal. Ich setzte mich zwischen Lia und Mel. Mr S: Also Leute, die Nationals stehen uns bevor und wir müssen einfach gewinnen. Wir haben 3 Jahre auf diese Chance gewartet und jetzt ist sie da. Wir sind Gut und wir können alle umhauen wenn wir nur zusammen halten und an uns glauben!? Er machte eine kurze Pause. Mr S: Außerdem haben wir ein neues Mitglied. Darf ich vorstellen: Julia, Juju: Ihr könnt mich ruhig Juju nennen. Mr. S: Ok, was willst du für uns singen? Mir blieb der Mund offen stehen. Juju: Was...ich...singen? Mr Shue nickte. Ich wandte mich zu Lia. Juju: Du hast gesagt das ichs mir ansehen soll und nicht das ich singen muss! Sie lächelte mich unschuldig an. Mr S: Also was wirst du singen? Ich überlegte was ich singen könnte und da fiel es mir auf einmal ein: Hit the Lights! Juju: Ich würde gerne Hit the Lights von Selena Gomez & the Scene singen. Ich ging nach vorne. Ich hörte wie ein paar abfällige Bemerkungen über Selena machten, das war mir aber jetzt egal.? Mr S: Okay dann fang mal an.? Die Musik fing an zu spielen. It's the boy you never told I like youIt's the girl you let get awayIt's the one you saw that day on the trainBut you freaked out and walked away It's the plane you wanna catch to VegasThings you swear you do before you dieIt's the city you love that waits for youBut you're too damn scared to fly Hit the lightsLet the music move youLose yourself tonightCome aliveLet the moment take youLose control tonight Hit the lightsLet the music move youLose yourself tonightCome aliveLet the moment take youLose control tonight It's the time you totally screwed upStill you try to get it out your brainIt's the fight you had when you didn't make upIt's the past that you're dieing to change It's all the money that you're savingWhile the good life passes byIt's all the dreams that never came trueCause you're too damn scared to try Hit the lightsLet the music move youLose yourself tonightCome aliveLet the moment take youLose control tonight Hit the lightsLet the music move youLose yourself tonightCome aliveLet the moment take youLose control tonight It's a mad, mad worldGonna make it escapeIt's a perfect worldWhen you go all the wayHit the lightsLet the music move youLose yourself tonight So let's go (go, go, go) all the wayYeah let's go (go, go, go) night and dayFrom the floor to the raftersPeople raise your glassesWe could dance forever Hit the lightsLet the music move youLose yourself tonightCome aliveLet the moment take youLose control tonightIt's a mad, mad worldGonna make it escapeIt's a perfect worldWhen you go all the way Alle klatschten. Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Seit wann konnte ich singen?! ? Ich war total aus der Puste. Langsam ging ich zu meinem Platz und ließ mich auf den Stuhl fallen. Mr Shue strahlte mich an. Mr S: Wilkommen bei den New Directions! Nächster Tag Ich lief durch den Gang. Juju: Hey Naya. Warte mal! Sie drehte sich zu mir um und guckte mich so an als hätte noch nie jemand mit ihr gesprochen. Naya: Kennen wir uns? Sie sah mich durch dringend an. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Juju: Ich bin neu an der Schule. Ich bin Julia, kannst mich aber mich aber auch Juju nennen. Sie sah mich verstört an und ging dann wortlos weiter. Okay das war ja mal wirklich in die Hose gegangen. Na ja, wer nicht will, der hat schon. Ich ging wieder zu den anderen die gerade über süße Jungs quatschten oder so. Ich quetschte mich zwischen Mia und Annika. Gegenüber vonir saß Mel. Irgendwie sah sie mich komisch an. Ich versuchte nicht mehr dran zu denken. Grade als Lia dabei war von ihrem geliebten Finn zu schwärmen, als Mel aufstand und weg lief. Ich glaubte tränen in ihren Augen gesehen zu haben. Zuerst blieb ich ganz ruhig sitzen, aber dann machte ich mir dich sorgen um mel. Sie hatte schon den ganzen Tag ziemlich mitgenommen ausgesehen. Keiner bemerkte es als ich aufstand. Zuerst suchte ich in der Mädchentoilette, aber da war sie nicht. In der Aula auch nicht, genauso wenig wie in den Klassenzimmern. Dann blieb ja nur noch die Sporthalle. Ich betrat die Halle. Auf den Zuschauerbänken saß eine in sich versunkene Person. Es war Mel. Langsam ging ich auf sie zu. Ju: Ähm, Mel? Was ist los? Sie murmelte etwas unverständliches. Ich setzte mich neben sie und legte einen arm um sie. Sie schaute hoch. Ihr make-up war total von den tränen verschmiert. Auf einmal tat sie etwas womit ich nie im leben gerechnet hatte. Sie beugte sich in meine richtung und legte sanft ihre Lippen auf meine. Ein kalter schauder fuhr mir über den rücken. Es fühlte sich Hammer an sie zu küssen. Ohne groß darüber nach zudenken erwiederte ich den Kuss. Mit der Zeit wurden dir küsse immer intensiver. Lu: Ihhh. Ihr ekligen lesben! Baah ihr seid echt wiederlich. Mel und ich schreckten zurück. Ich hatte gar nicht Luna, jojo und Clari kommen hören. Mel stiegen erneut die tränen in die Augen und sie rannte aus der Halle. Ich folgte ihr ohne die anderen auch nur anzugucken. Aber auch ohne zu gucken merkte ich die bösen blicke von Luna in meinem rücken. Ich suchte noch mal mach mel, um noch mal mit ihr zu reden, aber es war vergebens. Lia: Wo warst du? Ich drehte mich zu ihr um. Sie sah mich leicht verstört an. Lia: Welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen? Juju: erzähl ich dir wann anders. Ich hab grade echt andere sorgen. Lia: O.. okay. Ich brauchte jetzt erst mal ein bisschen Zeit für mich. Am Nachmittag : Ich lag auf meinem Bett und chattete mit meinen alten Freundinnen. Es klopfte. Mein Dad kam ins Zimmer. Dad: Du hast besuch. Ich drehte mich zur Tür. Neben meinem dad stand eine total verschüchterte Mel. Juju: kannst du uns vielleicht allein lassen? Mein Vater machte die Tür hinter mel zu. Sie setzte sich auf meinen Schreibtischstuhl und sah mich unsicher an. Ju: Hey. Mel: hi. Können wir reden? Ju: klar. Was hast du auf dem Herzen? Was war das für eine dumme frage?! Wir hatten uns geküsst und ich fragte sie was ihr Problem war. Mel: ähm... Ich muss mich entschuldigen. Ich hätte dich nicht küssen dürfen. Juju: Ist schon okay. Und Na ja... Es hat mir ja auch irgendwie gefallen. Mel sah mich verwundert an. Mel: Echt? Juju: ja. Ich fand es sogar sehr schön. Na ja... Bis auf das mit Luna. Ich Musste lächeln. Mel kam zu mir rüber aufs bett. Ich wusste worauf dass hinaus führen würde. Zumindest ließen unsere blicke darauf deuten. Mel: Juju... Ich muss dir was beichten... Ich glaube, ich habe mich in dich verliebt. Mein bauch kribbelte. Dieses Gefühl war der Hammer. Ich schwebte wie auf Wolken. Ohne groß drüber nach zu denken, presste ich meine Lippen auf ihre. Sie erwiederte den Kuss sofort. Langsam ließen wir uns auf mein Bett sinken... Mels Sicht: Oh mein Gott. Wie geil war dass denn?! War das Realität oder nur ein wunderschöner Traum? Machte ich grade wirklich mit juju rum oder war das alles nur Einbildung? Wir lagen nebeneinander und sahen uns verliebt an. Juju: Das war wunderschön! Mel: Ohja. Das wars. Ich könnte noch stundenlang hier liegen bleiben, aber ich muss los. Juju: Schade. Ich stand wieder auf und zog mein t-shirt an. Dabei würde ich von Jujus Blick verfolgt. Ich gäb ihr noch einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange und gong aus ihrem Zimmer. Im Wohnzimmer saß ihr Papa. Jujus dad: was habt ihr denn die ganze Zeit da drin gemacht? Mel: nur geredet. Schnell verließ ich die Wohnung bevor nich mehr peinliche fragen kamen. Als ich wieder draußen war, konnte ich mir ein lächeln nicht verkneifen, so überglücklich war ich. Lias Sicht: Nächster morgen, in der Schule: Ich hoffte so sehr dass mir juju heute erzählen würde was denn jetzt mit ihr los war. Gedankenverloren lief ich über thumb|298pxden Gang. Aua, dass hatte weh getan. Ich war mit jemanden zusammen gestoßen und dabei hatte ich doch dummerweise meine Bücher fallen gelassen. Ich bückte mich und stieß mit einem anderen kopf zusammen. Oh mein Gott, es war Finn. Schnell rappelte ich mich wieder auf. Er gäb mir meine Bücher. Lia: danke. Finn: Dass hab ich doch gern für dich gemacht. Er ging weiter, drehte sich nochmal zu mir um und zwinkerte mir zu. Emis Sicht: Ich stand an meinem Schließfach und sah mich in der Gegend um. Leute zu stalken macht mir irgendwie Spaß. thumb|276px|LeaUnd da sah ich sie. Sie war ein braunhaariges kleines, total hübsches Mädchen. Ich hatte sie noch nie zuvor hier gesehen, also war sie wahrscheinlich neu. Sie kam in meine Richtung und ging zu dem Schließfach das genau neben meinem war. Emi: Hi, bist du neu? Ich hab dich noch nie hier gesehen. ?: Ja, bin heute zum ersten mal hier. Ich bin übrigens Lea. Emi: Hi Lea. Ich bin Emi. Wilkommen an der McKinley. Lea: Danke. Könntest du mir vielleicht alles hier zeigen? Emi: Klar, dass würde ich gerne machen. Emi: Gut, dann zeig ich dir mal alles. Und mit den Worten machten wir uns auf in Richtung Aula. Während wir so gingen, lächelte sie mich ein paar mal total süß an. Annis Sicht: Ich ging in den Tanzraum. Ich wollte nochmal die Tanzschritte für Lady Gagas The edge of Glory durch gehen. Wir hatten in der heutigen Glee Stunde endlich angefangen für die Nationals zu proben. Ich steckte den Stecker des CD-Players in die Steckdose und drückte die Play-Taste. Kategorie:Glee Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:GleeChatFF Kategorie:Slash